To Love a Brit
by Pureh
Summary: Arthur Kirkland's just an intelligent, piano playing teenager at the prestigious Evermore Heights Academy. In his second to last year, Arthur's just trying to get by with his best friend, Lovino Vargas, at his side. Alfred Jones is just a fun-loving, raucous new student, who happens meet and develop a crush on Arthur. But there's one problem: Lovino Vargas. Engmano and USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**So I found this in my notes, fully typed up and everything. This is a few years old. And I kind of like it, so I'm going to post this and see how it goes. It features my two favourite pairings(USUK and Engmano), though I'm not sure which pairing this story will end with.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur slammed the car door shut and sighed, ignoring the obnoxious jeers from his brothers.

For once, he was glad to be at school. Maybe it was his annoying family.

Sixteen year old Arthur Kirkland stomped toward the entrance to Evermore Heights Academy, located in the boring county of Surrey, England. He wheeled his suitcases behind him, ignoring the shouts from his younger brother Peter to slow down.

Arthur threw open the doors, and shoved his luggage inside.

This was going to be another terrible year at EHA.

Alfred Jones whistled cheerily, skipping down the hallway of Evermore, exploring. School started in a week, and today was move in day. Students came and went through out the whole day, getting their schedules, dorm mates, and getting unpacked. Alfred had gotten their early and was excited to start Year Twelve, despite not being familiar with his new school

Alfred was thinking about how much fun he was going to have when he ran into him.

The American was sent sprawling to the floor, having hit the other person quite hard. "Dude - I'm sorry! Let me help ya get your stuff." Alfred began grabbing all the items that had spilled from the other's suitcase, when their hands reached for a book at the same time. Alfred looked up and his blue eyes were locked on the other kid's insanely bright green ones. In fact, Alfred was almost mesmerized by the good looks from the other. "I-I'm Alfred Jones"

"Yeah, yeah." the British kid snatched his book, stuffing it into his blue suitcase "I'm Arthur Kirkland. Next time watch where you're going, you American twat!" Arthur snapped, shoving past him.

"Woah.." Alfred placed his hand on his head "What's got him so uptight? Oh well!" Alfred got up and continued walking down the hall.

It was 5pm and everyone was crowded around a bulletin board that displayed the official dorm mates for everyone. some let out displeased groans, while others pumped their fists and hollered in joy.

Alfred was a fist pumper. He would be rooming with Francis. He didn't know Francis, but that didn't make Alfred any less excited.

"Now, now. Settle down students. Please go to your dorms and finish unpacking. Dinner will be at 6:30." an older looking woman with wispy white-blond hair shouted over the masses of chatting kids.

Waves of students flowed into the school.

All year two to year sixes went to the Lower school wing, year sevens to nines went to the middle school wing, and year ten to Sixth Form went in the Upper school wing.

Alfred bounced up the stairs, and found his dorm. When he entered, the American found that Francis had yet to arrive. Sighing, he flopped on one of the beds and pulled out a comic book.

Alfred had been reading for only around ten minutes when he heard loud shouting coming from the hall way.

Alfred stood and walked to the door, opening it "Dude-"

"I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR FROG FACE!" The British kid Alfred had bumped into earlier, Arthur, had his hands around a blond kid's neck and was yelling angrily. The blond kid spluttered "Oh Monsieur, y-you'll have to let me go. This is my dorm!"

Arthur frowned and let go, yelling "DON'T CALL ME EYEROWS AGAIN, FRENCHY" before he stormed down the hall to his own dorm.

"Dude, are ya okay? Arthur seems to be a bit-"

"Don't say anything about Arthur! Only I can make fun of him!" Alfred heard his strong French accent, and chuckled.

"Are you Francis?"

"Yes I am. I suppose you're my dorm mate, no?"

"That's right dude!"

Francis laughed, and walked into their dorm.

"Stupid French bastard" Arthur muttered, stomping down the corridor. He sighed and looked for his dorm, grinning when he found it.

Arthur didn't feel the need to knock, considering it was partly his, and his roommate had been the same for the last three years. "Oi. I'm here Lovino." he murmured, setting his bag down.

"There you are, British bastard."

Lovino muttered, walking up to greet him.

There was a common misconception of the Italian boy throughout the school. He really wasn't as rude and hostile if you knew him and you weren't Antonio.

"Yeah. Shall we get settled in then?" Arthur asked, running his hand through his blond hair.

"Sounds good."

Once the duo finished unpacking, it was already 6 o'clock. "The unpacking wasn't nearly as bad as last year." Arthur chuckled softly.

"Yeah. Hey, it's already six. Do you want to skip the school dinner and go out somewhere else instead? My treat."

"Sure, but you don't have to pay, I'm not a girl."

"I said I have it covered, British bastard!"

Arthur responded by throwing a pillow at the Italian, a smile on his face. "Alright, Alright. How about that Italian Cafe down the street?"

Arthur knew it was Lovino's favourite.

"Sounds good. Now get your coat, idiot."

"This beats the shitty food at the school, easily!" Arthur laughed, forking another spoonful of pasta into his mouth. Lovino nodded, chewing on a piece of pizza. He couldn't help the small grin growing on his face as he watched Arthur.

Once they finished, it was already 8:30. "Anything you want to do before we go back, bastard?" Lovino asked, a little too sharply. "Nah, I'm good. It's cold, so lets go." Arthur said, as the two stepped outside. Lovino shivered, remembering how he didn't bring his jacket. "You told me to bring my coat, yet you forgot yours?" Arthur chuckled, handing his coat over to Lovino. "You can use mine."

Lovino didn't reply, instead choosing to slip into the warm coat and stare at his shoes, hoping his blush would go away. There was no reason to be all flustered, right?

Arthur had just given him his jacket.

...right?

Alfred wouldn't admit it, but he was secretly looking forward to seeing Arthur at dinner, disappointed when the British kid didn't show.

"Aww! Where's Lovi? Did he go out to eat somewhere else?" Antonio, the Spanish kid, pouted dramatically. Alfred turned "You're allowed to eat out?!"

Antonio shrugged "As long as you're back by curfew, they don't care."

Alfred grinned, imagining eating McDonald's for lunch, breakfast, AND dinner. "That's awesome! Hey, have you seen Arthur?"

"Ingleterra is probably eating out with Lovi."

Alfred stiffened slightly, though he hadn't a clue why. "Oh, okay. Thanks!"

The pair arrived back at their dorm around 8:45, both of them carrying doggie-bags of their leftovers.

"I'm going to go shower!" Arthur called out, shoving his box into the mini fridge. Lovino nodded "Mm, don't take too long, bastard."

Lovino watched the Brit disappear into the bathroom and lock the door behind him.

Sighing, he collapsed on his bed. His eyelids felt heavy.

And then everything went black.

Arthur chuckled when he emerged, catching sight of the sleeping Italian. Quietly, he took the leftovers Lovi had in his hands still, put them away, and then tucked Lovino into his bed.

Once that was done, Arthur sat down at his desk, furiously flipping through paperwork, and signing things. He was student council president for the upcoming year, and he needed all the time he could get to sort through everything. The Brit ran a hand through his blond hair, which was spiky from his shower, and let out a deep breath.

The paperwork would have to wait, he was sleepy.

Alfred had countless amounts of energy.

First, he had sat down to play on his Xbox, screaming when he lost, and whooping when he won. Francis threw a pillow, and Alfred realised he needed to stop.

Then Alfred went on an unpacking spree, spewing clothes and games all over the floor.

"MON AMÉRIQUE! If you wish to unpack instead of sleep, do it QUIETLY, so others CAN sleep!" Francis snapped angrily, covering his ears with a pillow.

Alfred let out a mumbled "Sorry", and climbed into his own bed.

Yet, he wasn't remotely tired. He turned, facing his nightstand. The LED numbers read 10:07.

Sighing, Alfred's mind wandered to the British kid, Arthur.

He couldn't help but be intrigued by him. His bright blond hair, surreal green eyes, cute accent. He wanted to know more about him and become friends with him.

He fell asleep thinking about him.

A week later, classes began.

Arthur shifted when he heard the annoying monotone beep of his alarm. Groaning, he slapped his hand on the clock, until the beeping stopped.

He went back to sleep.

When Arthur opened his eyes again, Lovino was shaking him frantically "Alzati! You're late, Inghilterra."

"I-Inghilterra?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, his cheeks slightly pink, "It means England. Now hurry! You've got ten minutes! You're lucky I'm even here to wake you up and wait for you, bastard!"

Arthur shot up, rushing around the room. He grabbed his blue plaid pants and slipped them on, then threw on his white button down shirt and black blazer. He sloppily tied the purple tie, and grabbed his school bag. "Let's go." He shot Lovino a crooked smile. "Where's my jacket?"

"Oh! Um, well you let me us-" Arthur put his hand up, stopping Lovino mid-sentence.

"Doesn't matter. Keep it. Now we need to leave!"

Alfred sighed, looking at the empty desk on his left. Who was supposed to be sitting there, he wondered. His first class of the day, Biology was extremely boring.

"Ah, now it's time for Role Call." Their teacher grabbed a clipboard and read off names. "Kiku Honda?"

"Here."

Alfred zoned out, snapping back into attention when the teacher called his name. He was about to answer when the door was thrown open "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Alfred knew that voice. He looked over and saw none other than Arthur, panting. His shirt wasnt completely buttoned, and his hair stuck out in all directions and looked as if it hadn't been combed all morning. Which was true. But either way, Alfred found it adorable. "Arthur Kirkland. Just in time. Sit."

Arthur scanned the room, looking for an open seat. Alfred's heart leapt when he saw that the only open one was next to him.

Arthur collapsed in the seat, catching his breath.

"Now then. Let's continue with roll call. Alfred Jones?"

"Here!" The American grinned.

"We all know Arthur is here." The teacher murmured.

"Why're you so late, bro?" Alfred asked.

"Bugger off." Arthur snapped. But the Brit must've noticed the hurt expression Alfred wore, because his hard green gaze softened a little. "Sorry. I woke up late and I'm extremely cranky."

Alfred nodded, "I'm surprised I'm not late. It's something I do a lot."

Arthur smirked slightly, running a hand through his hair.

The bell rung, playing the 'Westminster Chimes' tune, and the class flocked to the door. "See ya." Alfred called, but when he looked, Arthur was already half-way down the hall, running with a stack of papers.

"I wonder where he was in a rush to get to.." Alfred murmured, reading his schedule. Where in the world was World Economics at?

It took Alfred ten minutes to find the class, and he found himself in the same position Arthur was in earlier. Frazzled and late.

Nervously, Alfred opened and closed the door as quietly as he could. The teacher glanced up at him with icy eyes.

"Alfred Jones. You're late. Sit." The teacher pointed to an empty desk, and Alfred hurriedly sat down.

As he gathered himself, he glanced at the person next to him. He had tanned skin, along with dark, warm brown hair, with a little curl to the side. His eyes were a smouldering amber colour. He was rather attractive, if Alfred was being honest.

"What are you staring at?" The boy glared at him. He had a light Italian accent.

"O-Oh, nothing! I'm sorry! My name is Alfred Jones. Nice to meet you!" Alfred stuttered.

"Hmph. My name is Lovino."

So this was the 'Lovi' Antonio had mentioned. The Lovi that Arthur had been out with. Alfred wondered if they were roommates.

"Well, nice to meet you Lovino!" Alfred smiled, and Lovino frowned before turning away from him.

Once the bell had rung, Alfred scrambled to catch up to Lovino, who had already made it into the hallway.

"What do you want, bastard?" Lovino growled, irritably speeding up.

"N-nothing! I'm new here and just wanted to know if I could walk with you, it's lunch time right?" Alfred struggled to keep up.

Loving rolled his eyes "Fine. And it's actually break time."

"Break time?"

"Yeah. We get about thirty minutes after our second classes to relax. There's multiple cafés open if you're looking for a snack."

"Oh, that's kinda neat! What are you doing? Mind if I tag along?"

"I'm going to meet up with a friend. I don't give a fuck what you do." Lovino muttered, as he and Alfred walked into the commons area. Alfred grinned to himself. He was going to see Arthur!

"Oh Lovinnooooo!" An undeniably British voice called out. Alfred watched Lovino perk up instantly as Arthur approached, carrying a drink in his hand.

"I got you something. It's a Chai tea latte, I know those are your favourite."

Loving smiled and accepted the drink, playfully punching him in the arm, "You're the best, British bastard."

Arthur rolled his eyes before noticing Alfred, frowning. "Oh! You're the tosser that ran into me last week."

"That's me! I'm also in your biology class." Alfred beamed.

The three chatted for a moment, before the bell rang, signalling the end of break.

"It was nice chatting, but I've got to go. My class is quite a ways away. Nice talking to you, Alfred. Even if you plowed me over last week. See you at lunch, Lovino!" Arthur waved before turning and heading away.

Lovino finished his drink, and tossed it in the trash before starting in the opposite direction. Alfred followed.

"Hey, do you know where Calculus is?" Alfred asked, holding his schedule out.

Loving took the paper and studied it for a minute. "Follow me. We've got the same class."

"Thanks dude."

The two set off, walking in silence. Alfred observed Lovino, observed the slight colouring of his cheeks and his glowing eyes.

And that's when he noticed.

Lovino had a crush on Arthur.

* * *

 **Why are Lovino and Arthur so nice in this story? Who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Switching this to first person! This story will be told through the views of Alfred, Arthur, and Lovino.**

* * *

 **\- Lovino -**

That American fool had been following me around all day. It didn't help that we shared a few classes. Lunch time had been nice, and was devoid of Alfred, which was a bonus. Not that I didn't like the kid.

He was just kind of annoying.

Plus, he seemed to have some sort of obsession with Arthur.

It was 3pm when the final bell rung, and classes finished for the day. I packed up my things and rushed off to meet Arthur at the music building. Art was an incredibly talented pianist, and his last class of the day was for his music concentration. Concentrations were something a student here at the Academy could pick, and it meant that they got to take courses in their concentration, while taking one fewer core-class than the rest. Arthur had picked music performance. I didn't have one.

The walk was short, and I headed over to the practice rooms, Art always was in practice room F. This had been our routine for the last three years, once we became best friends. I met him in his special, favourite practice room, and then we'd be on our way.

"Lovvinnnno!" I heard Arthur's jokingly sing-song voice before I even opened the door to his room, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Tch. Get your shit and let's go, I'm starving." I muttered, folding my arms over my chest. Arthur laughed and placed his music into a folder, and then grabbed his backpack.

"I see Lovino's irritable today, hmm?"

"Stuff it, British bastard."

Arthur rolled his eyes and shut the lights off

"What are you craving today, Your Grumpiness?"

I blushed slightly, before turning to scowl at him, "I am _not_ grumpy! I just fucking hate school."

"Okay, don't bite my head off, mate. Let's go to the dining hall and see what they have."

I nodded.

Arthur and I had just sat down with our food, when that damn American showed up, his eyes glowing as he looked at Art.

"Hey Arthur! Hey Lovino! Mind if I join you?"

I scowled slightly, and Arthur caught my eye, offering up a confused face.

"Sure." Arthur murmured, and Alfred made himself comfortable next to me.

"Dude this school is so freaking big! I got lost so many times! Thank goodness for Lovino, he helped me out for most of the day!" Alfred practically yelled, before digging into his food. Arthur chuckled and looked at me, "Lovino is quite the helpful one, isn't he?"

"Fuck you." I frowned. Arthur laughed again, flicking a French fry at me.

"Haha, you two seem to be really close!"

"Of course we are!" I stared at Alfred, who looked confused at my outburst.

"He and I are best friends. And, unfortunately, roommates. Lovino's quite messy to live with." Arthur explained.

"Yeah, and Arthur's no angel, he oversleeps."

"Oh yeah! Arthur came in late to our first class this morning." Alfred smiled.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

 **\- Arthur -**

Once we had finished eating, Lovino and I left Alfred and began to head to our dorm. Lovino had been acting weird.

"Hey, are you alright? What was that look about earlier?"

Lovino glared at me, "Nothing. I'm fine."

I frowned but decided it would be best to drop it. "Whatever you say. Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"No. I was probably just going to do homework or something." Lovino snapped.

"Well, if you have time, I was thinking that we're long overdue for another movie night! I know we have classes tomorrow, so it's fine if you want to sleep early."

"Oi, that sounds lovely, bastard."

"Great, so I'll meet you at our room at six-thirty? Dinner's at five, and I'd like to practice piano for a bit after we eat."

"Va bene. Sounds good." Lovino stared at his feet. What was up with him?

We made it to our room, and immediately I set my bag down and flopped on my bed. Lovino followed, pulled out his phone, and began texting. I assumed he was talking to Antonio, one of he and I's good friends. Absentmindedly, I turned the tv on.

5 rolled by, albeit slowly. Loving had ended up falling asleep, his phone still in hand, leaving me to watch tv for over an hour by myself.

I stood up, stretched, and walked over to Lovino's bed.

"Wake up, sleepy git." I gently grabbed Lovino's shoulders and shook him. He mumbled a bit, and opened his eyes.

"Damn, is it dinner time? I didn't even realise I was tired." Lovino yawned and I chuckled, walking over to put my shoes on. "Indeed. Time to go!"

Lovino swore under his breath and put his shoes on. Then he grabbed my coat and put it on. I couldn't help but smile, and Lovino's cheeks went a little red. "What?! You loaned me your jacket, and it's comfortable as fuck! I'm going to wear it, so get over it." He snapped at me irritably, before shoving past me and out of the dorm room.

My smile grew, and I hurried to catch up to Lovino, who was stomping down the hall.

I couldn't ask for a better friend.

We made it to the dining hall, and sat with our usual group: Francis who is a bloody imbecile, Antonio, Kiku, Gilbert, Matthew, Bella, and Elizaveta.

As soon as we sat down, Antonio came to sit on the opposite side of Lovino from me. "Lovi! I missed you mi tomate!" Antonio attempted to hug Lovino, who wasted no time in shoving him away. "What the fuck is that name? Don't call me that! And you never even responded to my text message, you idiot!"

"But Lovi..." Antonio pouted and Lovino jokingly punched him in the arm.

"Oi. Whatever, bastard. I'm going to get some food, Art come with me." Lovino stood and I followed, and we made our way toward the various food canteens.

"So, what are you hungry for today?"

Lovino thought for a moment, "Definitely some pasta. The school's pasta is shitty, but it'll do."

"Sounds good, Your Highness. I think I'm feeling a sandwich. I'll come with you if you come with me?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll come with you Mr. Stuffy."

Once Lovino and I had returned, there was a newcomer to our table. Alfred. The bright eyed American sat next to Gilbert, talking animatedly about something.

"Oh hey guys! I hope it's okay that I'm sitting here." He was kind of annoying, but he also had this puppy-dog face that made it hard to stay annoyed. I didn't respond, instead choosing to just sit down. Lovino followed suit, but not before giving Alfred a glare.

"Are they both always this mean?" Alfred whined. Elizaveta chuckled, "They're both moody. All bark, no bite. They're best friends for a reason you know!" I rolled my eyes, and Lovino turned red. I nudged him softly, and once he looked at me, I gave him a smile. He looked away and began forking pasta into his mouth.

Eliza, Bella, Gilbert, and Alfred all talked amongst each other, while Antonio and Francis were very focused on something on Antonio's phone. Matthew and Kiku discussed something, albeit quietly.

I finished my sandwich and stood up, "Hey everyone, I'm going to head out now. I have to practice for my recital. If you need me, you know where to find me. 6:30, Lovino! Don't forget. Text me if you need something." Lovino gave me a thumbs up, and the rest of our group waved to me.

I left the dining hall, and walked toward the music conservatory, to my practice room. Every practice room had a sleek, upright piano in them. But only two had baby grands. My room had a baby grand.

As a student with a music focus, part of my examination grade would be on my end of the term recitals. I had four recitals a year. For this one, I was working on the Tempest sonata, by Beethoven. Once I arrived in the room, I checked the time, and pulled my music out.

Then I sat down and began to play.

 **\- Alfred -**

I wasn't so sure about the whole "love at first sight" thing, but when I bumped into Arthur that day, everything had been different for me. I got excited and giddy, and my heart rate sped up whenever I thought about the blond. Really, you couldn't blame me, he was rather attractive and his accent was to die for! But it wasn't love, no way. It just so happened Arthur was the first person I met at this school, and I guess I developed some sort of attachment to him. Yup, that was it! But his best friend, the Italian. It was so obvious the Italian liked Arthur. I had never seen someone perk up so much as when Lovino did this morning.

Once Arthur had walked out, the conversation became focused on me.

"So Alfred, tell us about yourself! You're clearly a new student!" The girl with the pretty light coloured hair, Elizaveta, pressed. Everyone was looking at me, even that Italian Lovino. Though he looked significantly more pissed than the rest.

"Well, my name's Alfred F. Jones. I'm from the good ole U S of A! I transferred here because my Dad's job got relocated to England and I guess he pulled some strings and now I'm here, heh. I love video games, and comic books, and science! Oh and I'm 16. I think that's about it."

"Oooooh, America huh? There aren't too many Americans here." Bella murmured. I grinned awkwardly.

"So Alfred, what brought you to our table?" Elizaveta had a gleam in her eye. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"O-oh, no reason, I just thought you guys looked cool!"

"Oh please, Al. It's Arthur isn't it? Do you have a crush?" Elizaveta asked, staring at me.

Damn, she was good.

"W-well... I guess. He was the first person I met here, I actually ran him over. I don't think he really likes me though!"

"So you have a crush? You're gay? Arthur's a tough cookie, and you got off to a rough start with him. He's quite nice if you're his friend, Lovino over here can vouch for that."

Lovino glared at me, "Fuck off." Before returning to eating his pasta and fighting off Antonio.

"Well I dunno, I think he's pretty cute is all!" I smiled sheepishly. Elizaveta and Bella squealed and began talking in hushed voices. That was kinda weird.

Soon enough, it was 6pm and everyone stood up. Francis and I choose to head back to our room together.

Once we were there and settled down on our beds, I decided to just come out and ask Francis.

"Hey dude, what's up with Lovino and Arthur?"

"Hmm? They are best friends, mon ami. Are you asking if there is something more between them?"

I nodded.

"Well, it would seem to me that our little Lovino has developed a crush on the Briton. But I am not sure, plus Arthur is a popular one for people to have crushes on, surprisingly." That last part caught my attention.

"Oh, really?"

Francis nodded, "Indeed. Even I succumbed to him when we first became friends, though it was not mutual. Arthur's cute to a lot of people, and his mean personality is rather cute, especially because he's a softie. Gilbert had a short lived thing for him, as did Matthew. He and Arthur are fairly close, you know. Even Bella felt something for the Brit at a point. It's just how Arthur is, it's not intentional and I doubt he even noticed our crushes. Except for me, because I told him. I guarantee your infatuation for him will subside soon, do not worry. Though, Lovino has seemed to like him for a long time."

I sat for moment, absorbing everything Francis had said. Nearly all of their friend group had felt something for Arthur!

"Well, thanks Francis! I think you're right, dude. I didn't know Arthur was so popular, he kinda comes off as an asshole. Lovino seems to hate me too, and I'm not sure what I did!"

"Oui, that's because he _is_ an asshole. But you grow to love it. Lovino and Arthur have similar personalities, and I think he's a bit territorial over the Brit. Not to mention, probably a bit jealous."

"I just want the dude to like me! I'm not gonna take away his little Arthur!" I moaned, kind of dramatically. Francis chuckled at that.

"Good luck, mon ami."

* * *

 **Yikes, everyone is so out of character, namely Arthur. I have so many ideas for this in my mind, yet I cannot seem to formulate them properly when I type a chapter.**

 **I've also never written in first person from Lovino's perspective, so excuse me as I work to get more comfortable with that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeeeee~**

* * *

 **-Lovino-**

At exactly six thirty, the room to our shared dorm opened, and Arthur appeared. He held a bag in his hand and smiled at me

"I may have snuck off campus to grab us a couple of snacks. What film would you like to watch?"

I couldn't help but grin, that bastard was perfect.

What?

Perfect?

I shook the thought from my head, "You're less of an idiot than I thought. Come on, lets scoot our beds together." I beckoned and Arthur obliged.

Once we had created one massive bed and changed into pyjamas, we both got comfortable and Arthur turned the telly on.

"Film?" Arthur questioned again. I glanced down at our selection. Arthur had gotten the Hunger Games trilogy, and the Harry Potter series.

"Hunger Games." He nodded and popped the film in, before getting comfortable next to me. I opened the bag of butter flavoured popcorn, and Arthur dug into a package of crisps.

As the movie played, neither of us paid attention. Arthur would occasionally lean over and whisper some dumb joke, or some criticism of the film into my ear. I would respond by either smacking him, or agreeing with his criticism and making one of my own. Eventually, that progressed into talking and laughing.

We managed to make it through the entire Hunger Games trilogy, and so I put on the Harry Potter. Halfway through the movie, our banter ceased and Art got quiet. I looked over and watched him struggle to keep his eyes open.

"Awww, is wittle Art tired? Does baby need a nap?" I teased, poking his side. Arthur weakly swatted at me, a sleepy grin on his face. "Oh belt up, tosser. I'm older than you! 'Sides, I'm not even tired!" His words lacked any real venom and I rolled my eyes.

"You're clearly tired, bastard."

Arthur shook his head and stuffed a handful of M&Ms into his mouth. "Awake."

"Go to sleep." I murmured. That was why I loved movie nights. Arthur always got tired before I did, and tired Arthur was incredibly cute, I had to admit.

Around ten minutes later or so, I felt Arthur's head on my shoulder and heard light snoring. Apparently he had lost his battle with sleep. I checked the time, midnight, and reached for a blanket to cover Arthur with.

He looked adorable, with his blonde hair covering his eyes, his pyjamas on, and his hand still in the M&M's box. I soon realise that I should probably go to sleep instead of staring. Arthur looked so comfortable, so I decided against moving, and begrudgingly, I choose to remain where I am and close my eyes. My cheeks burnt with embarrassment.

Morning comes, except this time it's Arthur shaking me awake, mumbling something about being late. I open my eyes, wincing at the bright light of the dorm room. "God, turn the fucking light off!" I growl.

"Get your ass up! We're late." Arthur shouts from the bathroom. I groan and look around. Our makeshift bed is still intact, and there's food wrappers surrounding me. I close my eyes. The bastard can spare five more minutes.

"Lovino Vargas you get your ass up right now. It's the second day and I'll be damned if you're late. You woke me up yesterday, and today I'm not going to let you sleep all day. So I apologise for this." I hear Arthur's words, but don't process them. Until a pillow smacks me square in the face.

"Oi, you _stronzo_! I'm fucking awake, don't you dare hit me again, bastard!" I jump up, incredibly angry. Yet, Arthur merely rolls his eyes. "I'm going to stop by the dining hall and you get something to eat. You better be ready by the time I'm back. You have eight minutes." and he's gone.

I feel myself calming down. Really, Arthur is the only person not intimidated or afraid of my anger. In fact, the bastard's temper can be worse than mine. I get up and get ready, feeling sluggish. It's going to be a long day.

Arthur returns, a muffin and some fruit in tow. "There was no coffee you liked in the dining hall, sorry. Are you ready?"

"Don't worry about it, thanks for the food. Let's go." I graciously accept the breakfast, noticing that Arthur grabbed nothing for himself.

We end up sprinting to the main schooling building, and parted ways, with Arthur shouting, "I'll text you!"

I offered a wave before heading to my first hour class, physics.

When I got there, Antonio was already there, waving frantically.

"Looooovvvviiii! I'm over here~!"

"Yeah, I have eyes that work. You don't need to yell my name like a fucking maniac." I huffed and sat in my desk, which happened to be right next to that Spanish bastard. Antonio ignored me, instead choosing to throw his arms around me in a hug. I shifted away, and aimed a punch to his gut. Antonio doubled over, and Francis, who on the other side of me, laughed.

Once the teacher walked in, everyone stopped talking, except for Francis.

"Lovino. I've been hearing some rumours about you, mon ami~"

That caught my attention.

"What are you talking about, bastard?"

"I've been hearing something about you having a crush on our dear Arthur~" I nearly choked.

"What the fuck? Who told you that? You know Arthur's my best friend, but, god, I don't have a fucking crush on him!"

My phone buzzed, and I checked my phone to see a text from Arthur. Francis had a knowing smile, watching me as I responded to the Brit.

"No need to get feisty, Lovi. I was just wondering if there was any truth to the rumours. I seem to have gotten my answer~" Francis winked at me. I felt my face heat up, and I turned back to my notebook. "Pay attention to the teacher, bastard."

 **-Alfred-**

Arthur ran into the class, slightly late again. His face was flushed and he was panting as he sat into his seat next to me. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Late again, Kirky?" I teased. Arthur glared at me. "This time was not my fault, blasted Lovino wouldn't wake up. And what did you call me? Kirky? It's Arthur Kirkland."

"Okay dude, sorry, no need to snap. Chill outtt." I held my hands up in defence. Arthur merely frowned and turned his head toward the teacher, taking down notes. For the rest of the class, I poked and prodded Arthur, asking him various questions. Really, I just wanted to have his green eyes on me.

When class ends, I pack up as quickly as possible, just so that I can walk out with him. As I'm rushing to catch up to Arthur, who is already halfway out of the door, my foot catches on the edge of a chair. Then, I'm airborne. I feel my books fly out of my arms and I feel the impact of my face and body meeting with the floor. And damn, does it hurt. I feel myself being lifted up, and I look up to see Arthur there, supporting my torso. The dude's smaller than I am, and I can see him struggling to get me up on my feet, so I assist him. "Thanks for helping me, bro!" I shoot him a grin, and he rolls his eyes and begins to pick up my things. Once he's handed the pile of my books to me, the bell chimes, signalling we only have two minutes to get to our next class. "Bloody hell! My next class is on the other side of the building. I've got to go, bye!" Arthur shouts, then he disappears out of the door. I notice I'm smiling as I head to my next class, until I remember that I have the class with that fucking Italian. Dude's hot, but I can tell he hates me. He's fiercely protective of Arthur, and they're not even dating! But I really don't want Lovino to hate me. As I sit down next to Lovino, I wonder about the status of Arthur's sexuality. From what Francis told me, people of both genders can't resist the cranky Brit. But does he swing both ways? While I'm ignoring the lecture, and analysing Arthur, I feel Lovino's amber eyes burning a hole into the side of my face. So I turn to meet his gaze and he jumps a bit. "Why are you staring at me?" I question. Lovino glares even harder at me. "Hmph. I can hear you whispering shit to yourself and it's annoying. Shut the fuck up."

My face paled slightly and Lovino turned back to the teacher. Had I been speaking out loud? What did Lovino hear? I buried my face into my arms, and let out a sigh.

The bell rang and Lovino took no notice of me, as he exited the room to start his break period and, most likely, meet up with Arthur. Apparently neither Arthur nor Lovino were keen on waiting for me.

I rushed to catch up, and watched as Lovino purchased a drink from one of the canteens and then stood impatiently, clearly waiting for someone. Then he walked in, the Brit with the golden hair and striking eyes. AKA Arthur Kirkland. He came up to the Italian, and smiled as Lovino shoved the drink at him. I didn't even have to look to know Lovino was blushing. Arthur laughed and accepted the drink. I figured now was as good a time as any, and approached the two. "Hey guys!"

Lovino bristled and glared at me. Arthur gave me a quick once over and sipped his drink, "Good morning, Alfred."

"What're you drinkin'?" I asked, hoping to gain knowledge of Arthur's drink preferences.

"This? It's a cup of earl grey, courtesy of Lovino. It's my favourite tea." Arthur smiled at Lovino and nudged him. "You're really too kind, Vargas."

"Shut the fuck up. It's only repayment for the latte you brought me yesterday. D-don't get excited." The Italian fumbled over his words, glaring at the floor. Arthur merely sighed and took another sip.

Then I had an idea.

"So, Arthur. You said you had a recital to practice for yesterday. What do you play?" Arthur perked up at my words.

"Why, yes. I play piano."

"Dude seriously?! I've always wanted to learn how to play." Sort of a lie. "Would you be willing to give me lessons? Like once a week or something?"

Arthur watched me quizzically, his brow furrowed. Lovino glared daggers into my face, but I ignored him and gave Arthur my signature puppy eyes. The brit sighed, obviously annoyed with me.

"Fine. Whatever. Once a week. No more than thirty minutes."

"You're the best, Artie!"

"Please, don't refer to me with that childish name. These will only be temporary, I'll let the piano teacher at the school know you're interested and he can refer you to a proper teacher." Arthur huffed and began to walk away, "I'm leaving now. Lovino, I'll see you at lunch! Alfred, if you piss me off even once, these lessons are done."

I couldn't help the grin that had spread itself onto my face, and Lovino was fuming.

"What the fuck was that?" He growled at me, and I played dumb.

"Whattdya mean, Lovino?" I smiled at him.

"What are you up to? He's my best friend you know, fucking moron. He doesn't even like you. There's no way in hell you actually give a shit about piano!" Lovino was nearly yelling at this point, and I offered only a shrug.

"Whatever. Fuck you." Lovino hissed before storming off.

I had won.

The bell rang, and I realized that I still didn't know my way around the school. Lovino was my guide, and now he was pissed off.

Oh well.

I had private piano lessons with a cute British kid.

 **-Arthur-**

What was wrong with everyone today? Alfred wouldn't stop clinging to me and talking to me, even going as far as to ask for piano lessons from me.

At lunch, Lovino barely spoke to me, instead choosing to glare at me periodically and stab his lunch. Gilbert was talking animatedly to the entire table, while Alfred was busy showing Kiku something on his phone, and I decided now was a good opportunity to talk to my best friend. "Lovino." I leaned over and whispered to him. He glared at me with those amber eyes.

"Lovino, please. What's wrong? What did I do?" He ignored my question and began to eat his food.

I sighed. Today was progressing miserably.

I looked at my tray of uneaten food, and decided to leave lunch early. There was no use being there if Lovino wasn't going to talk to me. Not to mention, the volume of sound alone was enough to trigger a headache.

"I'm going to leave now. See you all later." I stood up and walked out of the door. The crisp, autumn air on my face felt refreshing. There was still twenty minutes of lunch time left, so I chose to stop by the library.

The library is one of my most favourite locations in this school. I open the double French doors, and instantly I can smell the scent of old books. The library is tall and vast, and the shelves are made of delicate chestnut coloured wood. The chairs are wooden as well, each studded with an ornately crafted design into the wood. The library is lit by a row of sconces on each side of the walls, which are painted a deep burgundy colour. Yes, the library was one of my favourite places.

I grabbed a book, and settled down in one of the leather couches.

Books and piano were both two of the most important things in my life.

I was in solace when the bell interrupted me. Sighing, I put the book away and rushed to my chemistry class.

The next two periods droned on slowly, and I was impatient to get to my fifth hour, which was piano time for me. I wondered about Lovino, and debated sending him a text message. Though, he hadn't responded to me yet.

The day went by, and soon enough I was in my practice room, getting my music out. I wasn't sure if Lovino was going to meet me here after school, but I figured there was no use in worrying about it. Though, it did sadden me. Yet, I had no time to waste. The piece I picked this year, was notoriously recognised as one of the most difficult piano sonatas to play: Beethoven's Hammerklavier.

Professor Edelstein, who assisted me in my playing, even seemed skeptical when I had approached him about my decision to play this sonata. Yet he had given me his permission anyway. This was quite the undertaking. I set my music on the piano and sat down to play. First, I played a few scales to warm up my fingers. Then, I started on the beginning of Hammerklavier.

After playing for a while, I noticed it was three. School was finished for the day.

I resumed my playing, albeit quieter, in case a certain Italian decided to knock on my door.

The knock came a few minutes later. "Come in!" I shouted, gathering up my things. The door opened and there stood Alfred. I frowned at him slightly, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, grinning, "I just wanted to hear you play, and I was told by Elizaveta that your last period is in the music building. It was hard finding you, though."

"Very well then. I'm leaving now." I murmured, exiting the room. Alfred followed suit, falling into step with me as we left the music building.

I was concerned, though. I really needed to talk to Lovino.

"So, Artie, what're your plans for tonight?" I prodded him. He glared at me, "My name is Arthur. Considering it's a school night, I'll probably study in the library."

"Dude, sweet! Can I study with you?"

I groaned inwardly. "Not tonight, but some day, I suppose. Where are you headed, Alfred? You don't have to follow me."

He smiled even wider, "I'm going to grab something to eat at the dining hall! Wanna come?"

I felt my stomach rumble, skipping lunch wasn't a great idea. "You know what, I could use something to eat. Sure."

Alfred cheered at my response, and grabbed my hand and took off toward the dining hall.

"Let go of me, you blithering idiot! I am perfectly capable of getting there without any assistance from you!" My words fell on deaf ears.

Once we were there, Alfred went to grab some burgers for himself. I opted for a salad and some iced tea. I seated myself at a table and waited for Alfred to return. The American came back, carrying a tray of two burgers, a doughnut, a chocolate chip cookie, and a bag of crisps. To top it off, he had a container of chocolate milk. Even just looking at his tray made me nauseous.

"That looks absolutely atrocious, not to mention you have enough food to feed a village!" I gasped. He laughed at me and sat down. "Nah dude, this is nothin'!" I rolled my eyes and dug into my salad.

I had to admit, eating with Alfred was actually somewhat pleasant. His incessant babbling was quite entertaining. Once we finished eating, I stood. "I've got to go now, Alfred. I'll see you at dinner." I offered him a wave and set off toward my dorm to confront my moody best friend.

"Oi, Lovino. I'm home." I announced as I stepped into our dorm. Immediately, a pillow met with my face.

"Ouch, what the fuck? Lovino!" I growled at the Italian, who was sitting on his bed glaring at the television. He didn't respond. I sighed and sat my things down, before sitting next to Lovino on his bed.

"Alright, Lovino. Why are you angry at me?"

He looked at me, with those amber eyes.

"Nothing, bastard." I raised a brow at his response. "Oh? Is that why you ignored me nearly all day?"

His face went red and he punched me in the shoulder. "I said nothing! I-I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was being childish." Lovino stuttered out an apology. I smiled, his apologies were always so endearing. "You know you're my best friend. I forgive you."

Lovino looked up at me, a small smile starting to appear on his face. "Well then, if you'll excuse me, I have some student council work to finish up on. After that, we're having a TV show marathon. Pick the show while I work." I stood up and pulled out a binder from my bag. "As you say, bastard."

The rest of the night passed by leisurely. Once my work was finished, Lovino had picked some cooking program series. We got ourselves comfortable and started our marathon.

The following morning, we both woke up late.

* * *

 **Long-ish chapter, woah. Completely unedited(there's a ton of tense shifts in this chapter). Threw in a small Arthur and Alfred moment. As you can see, Arthur isn't quite as hostile in this story as he is in most, and he's starting to warm up to our lovable American.**


End file.
